official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartow County, Georgia
Bartow County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 100,157. Major roads Interstate 75 US Route 41 US Route 411 Georgia State Route 3 Georgia State Route 20 Georgia State Route 20 Spur Georgia State Route 61 Georgia State Route 113 Georgia State Route 140 Georgia State Route 293 Georgia State Route 293 Connector Geography Adjacent counties Cherokee County (east) Gordon County (north) Pickens County (northeast) Paulding County (south) Cobb County (southeast) Polk County (southwest) Floyd County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 78.74% White (78,863) 10.91% Black or African American (10,927) 7.94% Hispanic or Latino (7,952) 2.41% Other (2,415) 12.4% (12,419) of Bartow County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Bartow County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 32 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.57 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Adairsville - 4,648 Cartersville - 19,731 Emerson - 1,470 Euharlee - 4,136 Kingston - 637 White - 670 Towns Taylorsville - 210 Unincorporated communities Allatoona Atco Bolivar Cassville Corbin Folsom Funkhouser Grassdale Halls Indian Village Ladds McCallie Rowland Springs Rydal Stilesboro Ghost towns Cement Ford Ligon Climate Fun facts * Politically, Bartow County is powerfully Republican in most elections. * The county was profoundly affected by the Civil War, setting it back economically for many decades. May 18 and 19, 1864, General George Henry Thomas led the Army of the Cumberland after General William J. Hardee's Corps of the Army of Tennessee, and General James B. McPherson led his Federal Army of the Tennessee flanking Hardee's army to the west. This huge army was disruptive and sought food. Elements were out of control and sacked homes depleting meager supplies. ** Property destruction and the deaths of one-third of the county's soldiers during the war caused financial and social calamity for many. * Private institutions in Bartow County include Excel Christian Academy and The Trinity School. * Located near Taylorsville is Plant Bowen, a coal-fired power station. At 3,499 megawatts, Plant Bowen has the second largest generating capacity of any coal-fired power plant in North America, and the largest in the United States; only Ontario Power Generation's Nanticoke Generating Station in Canada has more generating capacity. Plant Bowen ranked third in the nation for net generation in 2006 producing over 22,630,000 MWh. The station is connected to the southeastern power grid by numerous 500 kV transmission lines, and is owned and operated by Georgia Power, a subsidiary of Southern Company. * In March 2016, White's police chief, as well as its only full-time officer, were arrested on false imprisonment charges. The arrests left the city with no police department. * Emerson is a gateway to Red Top Mountain State Park, which is surrounded by Lake Allatoona. Close by is George Washington Carver Park. * Kingston Saltpeter Cave, located south of the city, is the largest cave in Bartow County and was used by the Confederacy to produce gunpowder during the Civil War. It is closed to public access. * Bartow County has become an exurban county of Atlanta in recent years. Category:Georgia Counties